criminalmindsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adams
|Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Occupation |Row 3 info = Militiaman |Row 4 title = Pathology |Row 4 info = Unclassified Killer |Row 5 title = Modus Operandi |Row 5 info = Varied |Row 6 title = Known Victims |Row 6 info = 2 killed 10+ attempted 2 assaulted |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Deceased |Row 8 title = Portrayed By |Row 8 info = R.E. Rodgers }}"It's because you cowards wouldn't do it! The revolution is almost upon us, and all we ever do is just sit around like ducks, waiting for the NWO government to kill us all! This was for the future of America!" Adams (first name unrevealed) was a killer who appeared in "Militia". Background No details were revealed about Adams' personal life, although he was known to be extremely anti-government and believing in lowered taxes and regulations, a limited government, and lax gun rights. Sometime prior to "Militia", he joined The Sweetwater Patriot Militia, a militia in Sweetwater County, Wyoming, that was suspected of setting an arson fire at a new regional ATF office in 2012. However, the militia's activities quieted down beginning in early 2014, causing Adams to become dissatisfied with the behavior of his fellow militiamen. As a result, he began plotting a terrorist attack and started stealing several items with the intention of assembling a powerful bomb. On June 27, 2015, he broke into a fertilizer plant in nearby Carbon County and stole dozens of bags of ammonium nitrate, knocking out a security guard in the process. While fleeing back into Sweetwater County, Adams was pulled over by a Sheriff's Deputy for speeding, and he was forced to shoot him to death. Modus Operandi Adams' victims were all incidental and killed out of necessity. He shot Deputy Mac Billings twice in the chest and head with a .357-caliber revolver, while Randall Bishop was beaten to death with his own fists. He also beat Reid with his fists and shot at the BAU, Deputies, and militiamen with an AR-15-type assault rifle. Profile It was initially believed The Sweetwater Patriot Militia was responsible for the deaths, although the organization was exonerated after the murder of one of their own members, which is something a terrorist militia of their caliber would never do. The BAU then profiled the unsub as one of the militiamen. He is committing crimes in the place of The Sweetwater Patriot Militia and may be planning a terrorist attack against a federal institution. Since he is operating independently of his own militia, which is staunchly anti-government, it is highly likely he has become dissatisfied by their inactivity. However, his rebellious behavior will be implicit, and it will be hard to distinguish him from the rest of the militia at first, since he is still using it as a cover for his true intentions. Known Victims *2015: **June 27: ***Unnamed security guard ***Deputy Mac Billings **June 29: Randall Bishop **June 30: Spencer Reid **July 1: Shot at the following repeatedly with an assault rifle, but missed: ***Aaron Hotchner ***David Rossi ***Derek Morgan ***Jennifer Jareau ***Gabriel Matthews ***Tyler Pike ***Thomas Jefferson Lee ***Lawrence Wayland ***Sheriff Townes ***Deputy Garrison ***Several unnamed Deputies and militamen **Note: Adams also plotted to carry out a terrorist attack at an unspecified target, although he was killed before he could begin carrying it out. Appearances *Season Three **Militia Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals